


Des films avec les Gemmes

by Ambrena



Series: Une famille crystalline [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Disney References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Watching Disney with the Gems, Watching Movies with the Gems, slight pearlnet if you blink
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven et les Gemmes regardent des films d'animation tous ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des films avec les Gemmes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par [ces fancomics](http://ambrena.tumblr.com/tagged/movies-with-the-Gems), eux-mêmes inspirés de l'épisode 16 de la saison 1 (et bien d'autres) où Steven et les Gemmes regardent des films en famille. Ce sera probablement un petit recueil de drabbles/ficlettes.

Le record était probablement battu pour cette fois : dès la chanson d’ouverture, Pearl pleura. Steven était habitué à la voir inhabituellement s’impliquer dans les dessins animés qu’ils regardaient tous ensemble, et ne fit aucun commentaire – surtout qu’il versait toujours des larmes amères à la mort de Mufasa. Là, c’était le désespoir de la maman gorille devant la perte de son bébé qui suscitait toutes ces émotions en Pearl. Elle avait beau tenter de rationnaliser, de se répéter que ce n’était qu’une fiction humaine, ses reniflements la trahirent. Garnet lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour l’apaiser, et foudroya du regard Amethyst, prompte à la moquerie.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que les êtres humains montrent des choses pareilles à leurs enfants, marmonna Pearl d’un ton sentencieux, en s’essuyant les joues.  
-Ça va s’arranger, lui divulgua Garnet, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
-Chut, pas de spoilers ! », s’agitèrent les plus jeunes.

Lorsque le petit Tarzan agrippa le doigt de sa mère adoptive qui commençait sa berceuse, Pearl sentit encore ses yeux lui piquer. Elle s’appuya plus profondément contre le rebord du lit et en profita pour observer les autres à la dérobée. Sans surprise, Steven avait des étoiles dans le regard, ses petits poings mussés contre ses joues, coudes sur les genoux. Amethyst avait temporairement cessé de mâcher son pop corn à la phrase qui parlait d’accepter et d’aimer « qu’importe leurs discours ». Garnet faisait des petits cercles du pouce sur son épaule et en se tournant complètement vers elle, Pearl s’aperçut qu’une unique larme avait roulé du viseur.

C’était vraiment un bon film.


End file.
